The Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy Experiment
by QueenOfOtp
Summary: Amy is engrossed within the pages of a glossy magazine full of gossip. What will happen when she stumbles upon the Advice section? Will Amy use the tips to her advantage?
1. Chapter 1

**How To Be A HeartBreaker**

 **(A Shamy Fanfiction)**

It had been a long day at work, Amy sighed as she threw her keys into the bowl she kept on the cabinet by her front door. She shut the door behind her, walking towards her couch and setting her passenger bag down before flopping down onto her couch. Amy briefly closed her eyes before examining her arms. Along her right wrist was a scratch from one of the Monkeys in her laboratory, they hadn't taken too well to having their cigarettes taken from them. Amy's eyes fluttered shut and she exhaled, deciding that a quick nap was fitting after the strenuous day she had had. A beeping sounded throughout the room as her mobile phone alerted her that she had an incoming phone call. With a groan, Amy grabbed her bag and answered her mobile.

"Hello, Amy Farrah Fowler speaking", she said with as much energy as she could muster.

"Hey Ames, it's Penny!" Her bestie chirped from across the line.

"Hey Penny, what's up?" Amy asked.

"I think we're due a girls night, what do you say? Bernie has already agreed, and honestly it wouldn't be girls night without you here!" Penny stated nonchalantly.

Amy rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'll be there at Eight" she stated before hanging up. Amy glanced at her clock, it was Seven. She threw her legs off the couch and showered quickly, before changing into comfortable clothing for the night ahead and heading out the door, grabbing her keys as she left.

Amy got into her car and began driving, stopping along the way to buy some Sauvignon Blanc for Penny, knowing that it was her favourite. While in the store, Amy waited for the Man at the till to finish serving his customer. Amy glanced around the room, glimpsing all the framed images of satisfied customers drinking their well photographed beverages. Amy couldn't help but notice the lack of clothing on the models, the women in shorts and bra's and the men bare chested.

 _Oh my, imagine Sheldon bare chested with his arms placed around me like that_ Amy thought, biting her bottom lip. The clerk dragged her from her fantasy as he signalled that he was ready to serve her. Amy blushed before stepping forward to the till and paying for her selection.

She hopped back into her car and made her way to Penny's apartment. She pushed open the door of the apartment building and began to make her ascent up the stairs. She was exhausted by the time she reached the second floor, maybe she should have stayed home? Those animals had definitely taken it out of her. Amy continued her walk up the floors and was relieved to see the door to Penny's place. She walked over and knocked the door, Penny opened it with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Hey Ames!" Penny smiled, opening the door wide enough for Amy to enter. Amy stepped into the apartment, handing Penny the Sauvignon Blanc with a grin.

"I know it's your favourite!" Amy said with a knowing smile. Penny smirked and walked to the kitchen, getting three glasses from the kitchen cupboard.

"Thanks Ames!" Penny called as Amy sat on the couch beside Bernadette, who was sitting reading a magazine. Amy peered over her shoulder.

"What are you reading, Bernadette?" Amy questioned. Bernadette glanced over to Amy and shrugged her shoulders.

"Just some teenybopper gossip magazine!" Bernadette said with a giggle, "I mean some of the stuff in here is incredulous! The headlines I have seen, _How To Know If A Guy Likes You, Dieting Tips for a Hot Summer Body, How To Be A Heartbreaker_ , I swear, their all about how to impress some guy or become anorexic!" Bernadette cried, throwing the magazine onto the coffee table.

Amy couldn't help but smile at her friend, clearly remembering when Bernadette was willing to pose half naked to be in a science magazine.

"Who knows? Maybe one of these articles could help me with Sheldon", Amy said nonchalantly, picking up the bunch of glossy paper. She flicked through the pages until a headline caught her eye, _How To Be A Heartbreaker._ Bernadette had mentioned this one.

"Here you go girls, glass of fancy wine for each of us!" Penny said, waltzing over and propping herself down beside Amy, passing a glass to Bernadette and attempting to pass one to Amy.

"Penny, just set mine in front of me, I want to read this article!" Amy said, distractedly.

Penny set her and Amy's glasses on the coffee table, before leaning over to read alongside Amy.

"Who would have thought that you of all people would be interested in that garbage!" Penny claimed.

Bernadette nearly choked on her drink, " YOU'RE the one who bought the magazine!" She accused, cocking an eyebrow. Penny laughed, picking up her glass and taking a gulp, winking at her friend.

Amy, however was too engrossed in the magazine to take notice, she was incredibly captivated by what she was reading.

 _How To Be A HeartBreaker!_

 _Step 1: Have some fun!_

 _Girl, you have to tease your partner and have fun! Bring something different and exciting to your relationship._

 _Step 2: Be The First To Leave_

 _Nothing drives a man crazier, than not being able to control when their actions are going to end. Take away the control and show them whose boss!_

 _Step 3: Appear Innocent!_

 _Appearing innocent is one was to drive your man bonkers – down there! Act dirty and tease him, but make sure he thinks your innocent and pure- even though your intents may not be so!_

 _Step 4: Kiss Him Goodbye_

 _If you plan on leaving, after driving him wild, kiss him and make sure he wants you. Deepen the kiss and when he reciprocates, stop and leave. Always leave him wanting more._

 _This is a sure fired way to have him wrapped around your finger._

Amy smirked, before placing the magazine down and replacing it with her drink. She took a drink and smiled devilishly, Immensely looking forward to using these steps on Sheldon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Wednesday night and Sheldon pushed the Comic Book store doors open. Sheldon entered first, soon followed by Leonard, Raj and Howard. The girls decided to tag along tonight, just for the sake of spending time with their partners and Raj. Emily didn't join them, as she decided that she would spend the night watching Horror movies with her room mate.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring Cinnamon!" Howard said with a snicker, glancing at Raj. Bernadette gave Howard a disapproving look, Howard clenched his teeth to stop himself from laughing.

Sheldon and Leonard were flicking through the 'New Instock' section, while Penny and Amy wandered around the store.

"What do the guys find so captivating about these little books anyway?" Penny muttered, flicking through the pages of a Green Lantern comic. Amy shrugged.

"Even being a neurobiologist, I cannot fathom the interest in such- childish endeavours shall we say. Then again, that's like asking why females are captivated by makeup and shoes!" Amy stated matter of factly. Penny rolled her eyes.

Amy glanced around the store, before she saw yet another heroine, dressed provocatively. She curled her lip in disgust, then smirked.

 _Step 1: Have some fun! Girl, you have to tease your partner and have fun! Bring something different and exciting to your relationship._

Penny watched as Amy walked over and pick up the magazine, she raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

The DC comic had a picture of Catwoman bending over in an extremely tight black spandex body suit. Sheldon turned around and noticed Amy flicking through a comic, interested and partially excited that his girlfriend was reading a comic, he began walking towards her.

Was it Batman? The Flash? Maybe she was reading Thor or The Hulk. There were so many possibilities and Sheldon's eyes sparkled as he neared her. Once he reached her, he glanced over her shoulder and stopped dead. He was not expecting Catwoman, the only woman he found beautiful aside from Amy.

Amy glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Sheldon. Sheldon was gazing upon the photo of Catwoman, Amy noticed his expression and smirked. It was time for her to take action.

"She has such a remarkable figure.." Amy stated. "That suit does good for her body shape, it really defines all of her _curves_ " Amy spoke aloud, emphasizing the word, Curves. She heard Sheldon gulp.

"What do you think, Sheldon?" Amy said, still looking at the comic.

Sheldon was feeling uncomfortable and slightly aroused, which was making his nervous.

"Yes, I suppose it does" Sheldon answered monotonously.

"I wonder how I'd feather in a suit like that…" Amy began, turning to face Sheldon and holding the comic book beside her head.

"What do _you_ think?" Amy asked in a deep, sultry tone.

Sheldon felt his breathing quicken and his eyes become slightly lidded. What was this Vixen trying to do to him? He couldn't help but imagine Amy standing in a skin fitting, black suit, highlighting all off the incredible curves along her body, her thighs, her butt, her hips, _her breasts._

Sheldon bit his lip and moaned lightly, much to Amy's surprise. Yes, it was what she was aiming for, but she wasn't convinced that it would happen. Amy smiled and returned the comic to its display place and swiftly spun on her heel and continued her venture around the store.

Penny stood in shock at what she just witnessed. She wasn't sure if she actually heard the sound emit from Sheldon's throat or if she was simply hearing things. Amy walked over to Penny and grinned.

"Did you see that?" She squealed. This was confirmation for Penny.

"I did and I feel slightly disturbed! Keep it in the bedroom would you?" Penny joked, poking her tongue out at her bestie. Amy giggled.

"What are you plotting anyway?" Penny asked, curiously.

"You remember that Gossip magazine you gave me, correct?" Amy questioned. Penny nodded, eyeing Amy sceptically. "Well, it had an advice section on how to drive your man wild…" Amy muttered before blushing deeply.

Penny covered her grinning mouth with her hand. "Amy, you cheeky minx! You're seriously following the advice that dumb magazine has to offer?"

Amy nodded enthusiastically. "It works! You saw it with your own eyes! He is positively crazy for me!" Amy cheered.

Penny rolled her eyes and shook her head. Bernadette came walking over.

"What are you doing over here?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Penny glanced at Amy and smirked. "Amy is trying to seduce Sheldon!" Penny laughed loudly, causing the other customers including the boys to glance in their direction.

"Good luck with that!" Bernadette snorted. Amy had a pained expression on her face. Bernadette noticed the expression and suddenly realised that they weren't joking.

"Oh, you're serious?" She gasped. Amy and Penny nodded.

"She's using the advice from that Gossip magazine!" Penny cried.

"You're not! Those never work!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"Maybe we just couldn't do it right! It sure as hell is working on Sheldon – I saw it with my own eyes and heard it!" Penny explained.

Bernadette nearly choked and looked at Sheldon, then back to Amy. "Heard it?" She whispered in shock.

Amy blushed and looked at the ground. Bernadette grinned.

"What now?" She asked. Penny suddenly had an idea on how to assist Amy with her Sheldon experiment.

"We're heading to the costume section" Penny smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon watched curiously as Amy scurried off with her friends. He tilted his head, tempted to follow them, when Leonard tapped his shoulder. Being snapped out of his thoughts, he turned to face his roommate.

"Hey Buddy" Leonard said with a smile. Sheldon nodded.

"Is something wrong Leonard?" Sheldon asked, not particularly interested in what Leonard had to say, not when his girlfriend was no longer in his sight.

"Well, Howard and Raj are having an argument over who saw the limited edition Green Lantern comic first, both of them have a hand on the comic book and I decided I didn't want to be present when it tears in half!" Leonard answered honestly.

Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows and glanced over at Howard and Raj, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Unevolved homo sapiens" Sheldon muttered, glancing over his shoulder looking for Amy. He pursed his lips when he couldn't locate her using his peripheral vision. Leonard noticed his expression.

"Buddy, is something bothering you?" Leonard questioned.

"Yes, Amy." Sheldon stated, making eye contact with Leonard again. "She is acting most strange this evening! I worry that she has a brain parasite and now I cannot seem to see her within the store."

"What do you mean Amy is acting strange?" Leonard queried.

Sheldon gave Leonard one of his mock laughs. "What hasn't been strange about her this evening? It started with her taking an interest in one of my favourite female protagonists – that in itself was a bit off. Since when has Amy been interested in comic books? Then, she started asking me to imagine her dressed like Catwoman and –" Sheldon gulped, licking his lips at the memory.

Leonard smirked at Sheldon. "Did her voice go all deep?" Leonard asked. Sheldon scrunched his nose, "Now that you mention it, it did." Sheldon answered.

"But, Leonard, how does that have anything to do with our situation?" Sheldon questioned innocently.

"Sheldon, if I didn't know any better, I'd assume that Amy is trying to initiate a physical relationship with you, or at least see if you'd be interested in one!" Leonard explained, smiling at his friend.

"Amy would do no such thing! She knows how I feel about that kind of thing!" Sheldon scoffed. Leonard shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you say buddy!" Leonard uttered before turning around and returning back to Howard and Raj.

Sheldon sighed, glancing back over at the catwoman comic. Amy wouldn't be trying to seduce him, would she? She wouldn't do that to him, or would she?

"Vixen." Sheldon murmured under his breath.

Penny selected another outfit to show Amy. They were getting worse by the second.

"Penny, I don't know about this anymore!" Amy said honestly, not being able to picture herself in any of these garments.

Penny placed the slutty wonderwoman costume back on the rack, before crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Amy.

"You do want to be physical with him don't you?" Penny questioned.

Amy look to the floor. "Of course, I do! But I don't feel comfortable in any of these outfits and knowing Sheldon, it'll scare him off!" Amy cried.

Penny looked at Amy sympathetically. She should have known that Amy's insecurities would get in the way of her plan at some point. Inhaling deeply, Penny strode over and put a comforting hand on her best friends shoulder.

"Amy, you have looked absolutely stunning in each and every one of these outfits! You have a beautiful body and Sheldon will be driven absolutely crazy if he sees you in these outfits!" Penny encouraged.

"Penny, you seem to forget that when I even mentioned us moving in together, he fled from Pasadena! We've only just began to make progress, I don't want to risk pushing him away again!" Amy cried.

Bernadette cleared her throat, grabbing both girls attention. Amy's eyes raked the costume that Bernadette had presented. It was a Catwoman costume. Long, sleek and _leather_. Penny smirked at Amy, observing the way her friends eyes brightened when she saw the cloth in Bernadette's petite hands.

Leaning in to Amy's ear, she whispered, "We may as well give it a go!"

Amy looked at her friend before smirking, "Hand it over!"

The three girls laughed as Amy took the fabric and slipped into a changing room. While Amy was getting changed, Penny glanced at Bernadette.

"C'mon, let's get our own costumes!" Penny said with a wink. Bernadette smiled and the girls searched for their pieces.

Amy slipped on the tight fabric and admired herself in the mirror. The material hugged her curves incredibly well and Amy smiled to herself. She thought she looked hot! Amy pushed the curtain open and walked out in the costume and with her back turned, she struck a pose. Penny and Bernadette whooped and laughed, then Amy turned around and gave another pose, growling and acting fierce. It was then that Amy noticed the boys standing behind Bernadette and Penny. She froze on the spot, her face turning as pale as a ghost when she made eye contact with Sheldon.

Raj, Howard and Leonard were grinning and chuckling at Amy. Amy felt her face go red, but she was still frozen to the spot. Mainly because, while her friends were all laughing at her embarrassment, which she didn't mind, what got her stuck in position was the look that was present on Sheldon's face. His eyes were dark and he had sweat beading his complexion. Not to mention the noticeable swell in his trousers.

Amy shielded her blush with her hands before racing back into her changing room. She leant against the wall, her heart thumping in her chest. Her mind was racing and she felt a gush of pride deep in her chest. Sheldon Cooper, the most difficult man she had ever encountered was aroused by her. She quickly slipped out of her costume and back into her original clothing, before abruptly shoving the garment into her bag, she was definitely purchasing it. She came out of the changing room once more, a deep blush on her face. She offered her friends a smile. The boys had calmed and the girls were smiling back at her. Amy scanned the group, feeling her heart drop when she noticed that Sheldon was missing.

As If reading her mind, Leonard answered.

"Sheldon went outside. He said he feels like a walk and will meet us at home!" Leonard explained.

Amy nodded slowly, watching as her friends began to retreat out of the store. She followed before stopping and cursing.

"Hold on guys, I think I left my bracelet in the changing room, I'll be out in a second!" Amy called, before turning and dashing back into the store.

Penny smirked and Leonard noticed her smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" Leonard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, except that Amy doesn't own any bracelets!" Penny responded with a chuckle.

 **A/N; I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know there isn't much smuff here but, things will definitely be heating up as time goes on! Please, review if you enjoy the story and the next update will up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sheldon walked quickly through the streets of Pasadena, eager to clear his mind of the thoughts that were tormenting him to his very core and desperate to reach his apartment. Sheldon mentally cursed himself, what was he thinking? Walking the streets, alone while it was dark outside. Every sound caused Sheldon to jump and each passer-by caused him to noticeably tense. His fear was almost enough to override his arousal. _Almost._ A storm was brewing and Sheldon groaned as the heavens opened to unleash its wrath.

By the time Sheldon had arrived at his apartment door, he was drenched and cold and that damned erection was still present. Sheldon pushed his door open and entered the apartment, sighing with relief to see that his friends had not arrived yet. Deciding it would be best to slay the beast within his briefs, Sheldon walked into the bathroom, locked the door and turned the water on before stepping into the cold shower.

Amy decided it would be best to head home, seeing she had already broken Sheldon slightly tonight. She said her goodbyes to her friends before departing and entering her vehicle. Amy smiled, an overwhelming pride settling deep within her stomach – she had given Sheldon Cooper an erection and she'd never felt so ecstatic. Amy turned on the radio and grinned as she felt her car hum to life.

Her drive home was quick and when she arrived in her apartment, her destination was immediately her bed. As fun as her night had been, exhaustion quickly caught up with her and she succumbed to sleep as soon as her head touched her pillow. The last thought on her mind before falling to sleep was how excited she was for Tomorrow's date night.

Sheldon stepped out of the shower and walked into the kitchen. Leonard was watching the television, sprawled out over the sofa, sprawled over Sheldon's spot. Sheldon turned the kettle on, waiting for the liquid to brew in order to satisfy himself with a hot beverage. Eventually the kettle whistled and he poured the boiled beverage into a mug before moving to sit in the lone armchair in the livingroom. This earned a concerned look from Leonard.

"Are you alright, buddy?" Leonard asked, aware that was the second time he'd asked his room-mate that evening.

Sheldon sighed and took a sip from his beverage. Sheldon was not alright. He had showered himself, and even gotten himself a hot beverage, yet he still could not shake a certain Amy Farrah Fowler from his mind.

"I've found myself unable to stop thinking of Amy" Sheldon pondered. Leonard glanced back at the entertainment centre.

"Aw, that's sweet. I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that!" Leonard claimed.

"Glad to hear it? What are you on, Leonard!" Sheldon demanded, his voice raising an octave. "That'll only encourage the woman, can't you see the games she's playing already?"

Leonard lifted the remote and put his programme on mute. Leonard raised an eyebrow at Sheldon.

"What do you mean, Sheldon?" Leonard questioned.

"Only the way she's been acting the entire evening! First, distracting me with that damned catwoman comic, then parading around like some low budget hussy!" Sheldon exclaimed. "She's trying to corrupt me, Leonard!"

Leonard sighed, "I think you're reading too much into this Sheldon. She was probably just having fun with the girls – you know how they are!"

Sheldon scoffed. "Yes, I – the greatest mind of this century – am reading too much into this!" he mimicked.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "She's trying to seduce me, Leonard!" Sheldon cried at the lack of attention his friend was giving this situation.

"Finish your tea and go to bed, Sheldon!" Leonard grumbled, glancing at the clock. "It's past your bedtime!"

Sheldon pouted before sighing, gulping down what remained of his beverage. "I suppose you're right, it is past my designated sleeping time, if I don't settle down soon, tomorrow will not be fun" Sheldon admitted. Leonard turned off the television and joined Sheldon in walking towards their bedrooms. Before closing the door, Sheldon glared at Leonard.

"Oh and Leonard!" Sheldon called, "Next time I catch you in my spot, I will cut you!"

"Goodnight, Sheldon!" Leonard answered, before shutting his bedroom door. Sheldon retreated to his bed before closing his eyes and settling himself to sleep, Amy Farrah Fowler haunting his dreams.

Amy woke up with a groan that morning, her alarm blasting loudly into her eardrum. She got out of bed and made herself some breakfast. With a yawn, she checked the calendar she had hanging on her fridge, while waiting for the teapot to finish stewing. Amy glanced out the window and frowned, it was overcast and by the looks of things, the weather would not be clearing up today. It was Thursday morning and Amy smiled, remembering that it was her and Sheldon's scheduled date night. She would arrive at his apartment with a pizza from Giacomo's – sausage, mushrooms and light olives for Sheldon and a plain Margarita for herself, mainly because Sheldon does not like sharing food.

Amy made herself a beverage before getting into her work clothes and heading to the University. Amy worked diligently until her alarm went off signalling it was time for lunch. She slipped her jacket on and walked out into the cafeteria, meeting up with her co-workers. That day ticked by very slowly and when she finally finished her report on her nicotine addicted monkey it was time for her to leave work.

Amy immediately drove home and changed into more, comfortable, casual clothing, slipping her newly purchased costume into her bag before heading out to collect Sheldon's pizza.

An hour later, Amy was standing outside of Sheldon's apartment and knocked on the door. Sheldon opened the door with a small smile, inviting her in. Amy walked into the apartment, set the pizza down on the coffee table and slipped her bag off, placing it on the couch. Sheldon closed the door and walked over to Amy.

"Good evening, Sheldon!" Amy said with a smile, faintly aware of the silence that had surrounded the pair. Sheldon nodded at her. Amy smiled awkwardly, reaching over to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay, Sheldon?" Amy asked, her eyes observing him with concern. He wasn't usually this quiet.

"Well, that depends on what you define is okay?" Sheldon answered, stepping towards Amy. Amy took a step backwards, utterly confused by what was occurring before her. Amy raised an eyebrow at Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you're not making any sense" Amy countered, taking another step backwards, as Sheldon took a step forwards.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, I have come to the conclusion that you have been playing games with my mind, using your abilities as a Neurobiologist to lure me into a trap!" Sheldon proclaimed, taking another step towards her. Amy took another step backwards to find that her back was against a wall. She gulped, _Hoo_.

Amy furrowed her eyebrows, "Maybe I am" She quipped.

Sheldon's blue eyes widened. Amy decided to use this opportunity to her advantage. She took a step towards him, and he took one back. Sheldon gulped. The dawning realisation that their roles had reversed in a matter of seconds overcoming his features.

"Did you buy it?" Sheldon gasped.

Amy took another step towards him, he took another step back. "You're going to have to be a little more specific as to what I purchased" Amy teased.

"T-the costume…" Sheldon whispered.

Amy took another step towards him, and Sheldon took one more step backwards, the close proximity starting to make him dizzy and his blood pulse to his boxer region.

"Speak up, Sheldon!" Amy said, successfully backing Sheldon against a wall.

"Did you buy the costume?" Sheldon cried.

"I did."

"Did you bring it with you?" Sheldon asked weakly, his erection throbbing.

"I did." Amy said, closing the space between herself and Sheldon. "And I was thinking…"

"What were you thinking?" Sheldon pleaded, when Amy stopped talking. Amy looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, before leaning in closer to him and placing a slow kiss on his lips, then his neck. Sheldon whimpered a quiet 'Amy'.

Amy suddenly remembered the second step from the magazine article she had read;

 _Step 2: Be The First To Leave_

 _Nothing drives a man crazier, than not being able to control when their actions are going to end. Take away the control and show them whose boss!_

"I was thinking that I could wear it for you…" Amy whispered huskily.

"Really?" Sheldon said somewhere between a moan and a whisper.

Amy took the opportunity and kissed his neck once more before grabbing his ear lobe between her teeth. She tugged lightly before dropping it and whispering one word into Sheldon's ear.

"Bazinga!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sheldon stood frozen in shock as he watched Amy swiftly turn on her heel and walk towards the sofa. His jaw felt heavier than a ton of bricks and he couldn't find the strength within him to bring it closed. His mind was racing a mile a minute yet he was unable to concentrate on anything other than the vixen before him.

Amy had perched herself on her spot of the sofa and opened the pizza boxes. Sheldon stood in awe and watched her as she selected a slice of her own pizza and brought it to her lips. Amy made eye contact with Sheldon and smiled brightly before taking a bite from her pizza. Sheldon watched as Amy's laryngeal prominence bobbed while the food she had eaten slipped down her oesophagus. Everything she did was so elegant! She continuously managed to brain wash Sheldon, every time he was near her, he was one hundred percent, completely distracted – enchanted even.

Amy looked at Sheldon, pride swelling within her at his still dropped jaw and straining erection. She could tell he was struggling to process what had just occurred. Sheldon was used to Amy wanting to have coitus with him, but the urge to take her was a whole new experience to him. Yes, he had always found Amy attractive, but their relationship was one of the mind and that's what really sealed the deal for him. He never would have expected that one day, his superior being would be reduced to that of an animal that was desperate to mate. He never would have dreamed that he would be chasing Amy, hand and foot because he was so aroused by her.

"Sheldon? Your pizza is sure to be cooling down by now! And we both know that it'll go to waste if you don't start eating it now!" Amy called nonchalantly.

Sheldon blinked, he had forgotten completely about their dinner. Gulping, he pushed himself off of the wall and walked to sit down in his spot. He sat down and looked at Amy, he was desperately confused, desperate to know how Amy was acting so casual around him after what she just did. She knew how he felt about closure, why was she being so cruel?

Amy took another bite of her pizza, turning slightly to face Sheldon. He was still watching her, mouth agape. Amy furrowed her eyebrows at him before glancing at his pizza.

"Sheldon? Your pizza…" Amy had begun before Sheldon interrupted her.

"What kind of a game are you playing with me, Amy?" He demanded.

Amy raised her eyebrows at him. "I was just alerting you that your dinner would be getting cold."

"I'm not talking about that Amy, how could you just leave me there with an immense erection and act so casual about it?" Sheldon breathed in confusion.

Amy shrugged and picked up another slice of pizza, ignoring his question. As she brought the dough to her mouth she felt it suddenly be swooped out of her hand and thrown back in the box. She glanced at the box and then suddenly the world tipped on its axis and Sheldon had pinned her against the sofa. He was hovering dangerously close to her face and his eyes were ablaze with the closest thing she had ever seen to fury cross his features. Her breathing was heavy and she felt Sheldon's 'immense erection' as he'd named it – press firmly against her thigh.

"You know it is incredibly rude to ignore someone!" he growled. Amy glared at him, opening her mouth to speak but before she could, Sheldon had taken ownership of her mouth with his tongue. Amy was surprised but quickly began to reciprocate his movements. Passion sparked and Amy decided to take control once more, she was in charge of this situation.

She pushed herself up and continued to make out with him passionately. She eased him down into a laying position and began to straddle his lap. Amy kissed down Sheldon's neck before she began to suck and nip and lick at his flesh. Sheldon let out an involuntary groan and Amy smirked against him. Suddenly it occurred to him what Amy had been doing and his eyes jerked open when she pulled away from his neck. Her eyes were dark with lust and she had a smug grin on her face – her eyes settling upon his neck and the dark hickey she had just given him.

"That suits you, Sheldon" Amy said, her voice low and musky. Sheldon was breathing heavily, his boxer region feeling incredibly uncomfortable. He needed release and quickly. Amy noted the way Sheldon was beginning to fidget and she decided to tease him a little more. This game was fun.

Amy leant over to his pizza box and lifted a slice, not breaking eye contact, she licked her lips and ripped off some of it with her teeth. She held the slither of pizza between her teeth before she lowered herself towards Sheldon again. She brought the pizza down and swiped it across his lips. Sheldon opened his mouth and Amy lowered the pizza into it, before capturing his lips in another kiss. She pulled away and watched as he chewed slowly and swallowed. His eyes no longer were furious, but now full of hunger. Amy grinned and slowly grinded on Sheldon's lap. Sheldon moaned loudly. That was a good sign. Amy continued to grind slowly on top of him and watched as Sheldon became more and more frustrated. Sheldon couldn't take it anymore and bucked his hips. This was absolute torture!

After this gesture, Amy moved her fingers to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over his head.

"I think I've prepared you enough…" Amy said as she moved down his legs and pulled his trousers with her. She smirked as she saw the strain in his boxers. She gently caressed his chest before placing a kiss on his pelvic bone and licking her way down. She reached his lower region and began to slowly pull down his boxers, she looked at him and then glanced at the clock.

She sat up and pouted, "It's ten o'clock, date nights over!" Amy stated, standing up and collecting her bag and slipping it over her shoulder. She walked over to the door of Sheldon's apartment before opening the door. She turned around and blew him a kiss before leaving Sheldon alone on his couch, frustrated and aroused, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs.


	6. Chapter 6

Instead of returning home to her apartment, Amy ventured over to Penny's apartment. She smiled and rapped on the wooden door, waiting patiently for Penny to answer and invite her inside. The blonde swung open the door and beamed widely.

"Hey Amy, what are you doing here?" Penny asked, stepping back from the door to give her space to enter the apartment. Amy walked into the apartment, Leonard was sitting on the sofa and waved to Amy with a smile.

"I was hoping to talk to you, Penny!" Amy stated, glancing awkwardly at Leonard as she did. Penny caught the look before turning to her fiancé.

Penny pointed her finger in the air, "Vamoose, girl talk!"

Leonard rolled his eyes before standing and leaving to his and Sheldon's apartment. Penny smiled amusedly and closed the door behind him. Amy had perched herself on the sofa and Penny walked over and plumped herself down aswell.

"So what's the crack? What brings you to my chambers at this time of night?" Penny questioned.

Amy couldn't help the smile that broke her lips. She threw her head back and clapped her hands. "Where do I begin?"

Amy began to recount the events of the night, from Sheldon backing her against a wall, to him practically throwing himself at her.

"And then, I left." Amy finished. Penny blinked it shock.

"You left?"

"Yes, I left him on the sofa wearing nothing but his briefs on!" Amy giggled, her eyes shining in amusement.

Penny clearly was struggling to process this information. "And you seriously got all of this from a teen gossip magazine?" Penny gaped.

Amy nodded and blushed, biting her lip. Penny shook her head.

"Watch yourself, Amy! You don't know what you've started – next thing you know he could try dry humping you in public!" Penny accused with a wink. Then suddenly, a yell was heard from across the landing. Both girl's eyes widened as the listened in.

"WHAT THE HELL SHELDON?!" Leonard shrieked. Penny covered her mouth with both her hands and Amy erupted with laughter.

"He's not wearing anything apart from his boxers, is he?" Penny stated more than asked, Amy shook her head and the girls both erupted into a fit of giggles.

After about twenty minutes, Amy grabbed her stuff and bid farewell to Penny, leaving and driving back to her apartment.

Soon after Amy left, Leonard wandered back into Penny's apartment. Penny was huddled up in a blanket with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands when she saw him. She raised an eyebrow at his blank expression.

"How was Sheldon?" Penny asked, hiding her smirk behind her mug. Leonard shook his head.

"I walked in to the apartment and he was just sitting there almost completely naked. After living with him for over eight years, I can well and truly say that I have seen too much of him. Literally." Leonard answered, before settling himself next to Penny.

"How was Amy?" He asked, snuggling into the crook where her shoulder and neck met.

"She was telling me about her little adventure with Sheldon earlier this evening…" Penny replied.

Leonard raised an eyebrow sceptically, "Adventure with Sheldon? Now I haven't heard this story yet!"

"Didn't Sheldon tell you when you walked in on him?" Penny exclaimed.

Leonard chuckled, "Between the space of my shock and him scurrying to his bedroom, I cannot say much conversation was exchanged"

Penny rolled her eyes, "Well, basically, Amy has been trying to seduce Sheldon!" Penny began.

Leonard shrugged, "What's new?" he asked, earning him a swat on the shoulder from Penny.

"Anyway, she's been using these tips from some gossip magazine to effectively sweep Sheldon off his feet! Turns out it's working, hence…"

"The half-naked Sheldon sprawled across our couch" Leonard finished, with a nod.

Penny nodded and laughed, setting her now empty mug on the coffee table. "It's so fun!"

"What is?" Leonard inquired.

"Watching the relationship between those two losers develop!" Penny marvelled, "It's like watching two teenagers who are discovering sexuality for the first time!"

"I was a loser too, you know…" Leonard pouted, mocking offense. Penny smiled, "Yes, but you are the loser that got the girl".

Leonard raised his chin and grinned, "Yeah, yeah I am! I am the man" He cheered. Penny giggled before pecking him quickly on the lips.

"Why doesn't my man join me in the bedroom?" Penny purred.

"Lead the way!" Leonard winked.

Penny stood up and lifted Leonard into her arms and carried him into the bedroom, obviously being the stronger member of the couple.

Meanwhile, Sheldon lay awake in his bed. He was angry and frustrated and he wanted Amy more so than ever. This vixen was teasing him and it irritated him to no end. He couldn't comprehend what started her advances on him and he was angry that he couldn't control himself. It was almost as if she was playing him like a puppet and she controlled the strings.

He cursed himself for letting her gain control those years ago, ever since that moment in the coffee shop he knew that he was changing. When she kissed him when she was drunk, he felt something and when he kissed her on the train, he knew he was positively done for. This vixen had become a part of his life and he couldn't help but fall in love with her. Years ago he claimed he was a far more evolved being that was above the whole physical interaction fiasco, but no, apparently it only took this woman to lower him to the standards of an animal who wanted nothing more but to ravage her every single time her saw her. Every time he saw his cute bespectacled neurobiologist with hair the colour of mud, his heart was filled with warmth and he knew that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He wanted to marry her and he wanted to have genius children with her. He refused to admit it outright to her though, although he knew it himself.

He wanted all of Amy Farrah Fowler, he wanted her physically and he wanted her emotionally,

And by god was he going to have her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since my last update! I have been so busy with school and just haven't had the time to update! I have no intention to abandon this story though and am planning on seeing it through to the end! The Shamy struggles so far this season caused a wee bit of procrastination because *cries* but WE WILL PERSEVERE! Enjoy!**_

 _Sheldon seized the brunette's wrist, twirling her around and pulling her flush against himself. His hands moved to her waist and clung to her tightly – as if he was holding on for dear life and dear god was he. Her eyes shown with unadulterated lust and her teeth bit down on her bottom lip so hard he was certain she'd draw blood. Sheldon observed her before leaning down to peck her lips, each time his lips returned, he'd deepen the kiss. Their lips connected and began to move as one, their tongues battling for dominance. The brunette wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck and drew him closer before heaving herself into his awaiting arms. Her legs coiled around his midsection and held him near. First to go was the shirt, the divine woman had interrupted the kiss long enough to removed Sheldon's shirt and leave it scattered on the bedroom floor. Sheldon made quick work of unbuttoning her cardigan before pushing it off of her shoulders. Then went the shirt. Soon followed by their trousers and denim skirt. Sheldon observed the woman once more before swiftly unclasping her bra and letting it fall and join the rest of the clothing articles. Sheldon began to pleasure the woman, the moans became faster and louder and –_

"OH GOD!" Sheldon jerked awake, sweat beading his forehead and his features completely flushed. His blue eyes were wide and he was undeniably aroused. Amy Farrah Fowler had begun to plague his very dreams, the only place where he felt he could escape the vixen he called his girlfriend.

Sheldon was convinced that he was experiencing Pon Farr – but that couldn't be correct. These feelings for his girlfriend first began to stem five years ago, surely this wasn't part of the Vulcans seven year cycle?

Sheldon shook his thoughts away and realised that he should get a shower. The physicist stood from his bed and gasped.

Maybe he would need to get a new set of bed sheets as well.

Not impressed, Sheldon stripped his bed. He had not experienced a so called 'Wet Dream' since he was a teenager – even back then it had not been a live female to cause this reaction. Oh no, it was none other than the pretty young lass who had portrayed Blossom on the television show he used to watch. Thinking back on it, Sheldon noted that his Amy looked strangely alike the celebrity.

"I guess I have a type" Sheldon thought to himself with a shrug. He quickly changed his bed sheets before selecting a towel and stepping foot within the shower. The water was quick to relieve him, seemingly showers were becoming much more enjoyable and a _lot_ more time consuming than they used to!

Sheldon stepped out of the shower after he was satisfied with his hygiene amongst other things. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist as he looked in the mirror. He rolled his eyes at the little whiskers that had shown up around his face as he'd slept, he had no clue as to why anyone would find having scruff on their faces appealing. He opened his drawer and pulled out his razor, making a quick job of removing the fuzz.

When he was finished, he gave himself a once over and smiled. He looked _good._ No wonder Amy couldn't keep her hands off of him. There his subconscious went again, thinking of that god damned vixen.

Meanwhile, Amy was rushing around her apartment, frantically trying not to be late for work. The universe truly was against her this morning. First, her alarm clock did not fulfil its duty of waking her up and so she was nineteen minutes behind her schedule. Then, when she went to the kitchen to grab her bowl of cereal, she realised that not only was there no cereal left in her cupboard, but even if there was, the milk in her refrigerator was well and truly past its' expiration date.

And to make matters worse, due to her already running late for work, she wouldn't have enough time to grab a coffee and a muffin from her usual café. Amy slid on her shoes and threw her bag over her shoulder before hobbling out of her apartment and locking it shut. She made quick work of going down the stairs, shivering once her body was exposed to the chilly morning air. She opened her car door and slotted herself in the driver's seat. Taking a deep breath, Amy checked her mirrors as she buckled her seatbelt, before pushing her gearstick into first and beginning her journey to the university.

She arrived to work five minutes after she was due to arrive on any other morning and profusely apologised to her boss (although he didn't mind her slight lateness, rather found it amusing). She made her way into her lab and plopped herself into her desk chair before throwing herself into her work.

Amy worked solidly for hours before she got an incoming text message.

 **Sheldon –** _ **I need you in my office, ASAP.**_

Amy bunched her eyebrows up in wonder. What on Earth could Sheldon possibly need? Glancing at the clock, Amy decided it was best she took a break and get herself something to sustain her until she arrived home that night.

Amy knocked on Sheldon's office door but received no response. That was odd. She twisted the door handle and pushed the door open before stepping inside. Her eyes scanned the room but her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Sighing in disappointment she turned around to leave and yelped when the lights turned off and the door slammed shut. Amy spun around, trying to locate the other person in the room.

"Sheldon, where are you?" Amy called, hearing him shuffle around the room quietly. Amy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's childish antics.

"Sheldon, I know you're in here"

Amy sighed and moved to turn the light on in Sheldon's office. The bulb illuminated the room and Sheldon stood, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Ahh well that's no fun, Amy!" Sheldon muttered.

Amy raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "You said you needed me?"

Sheldon nodded at her. "I did indeed" was his answer.

"Well, what can I do for you Sheldon?" Amy said with a smile. Sheldon straightened from his previous position and observed the astonishing neuroscientist standing before him.

He hadn't been able to get her off of his mind since their little _experience_ the night before. Sheldon couldn't stop thinking about it and he doubted that she could either.

"Well, I just figured that we should finish off what you started last night, young lady!" Sheldon stated nonchalantly. Amy blushed immediately, remembering how proud she had felt on date night.

Date night.

That's when it hit her. Sheldon was talking about _date night_. Suddenly the magazine article crept up in her subconscious and she remembered the third tip.

 _Step 3: Appear Innocent!_

 _Appearing innocent is one was to drive your man bonkers – down there! Act dirty and tease him, but make sure he thinks you're innocent and pure- even though your intents may not be so!_

"I'm not entirely sure what you are referring to Sheldon!" Amy answered, pulling a confused face.

Sheldon's eyes widened, how she could _not_ know.

"You started something last night in my apartment, Amy, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it!"

Amy scrunched her face up in concentration before her eyes lit up with an answer.

"Now Sheldon, if you want the rest of my pizza then go ahead. I've never been a fan of cold pizza anyway!"

Sheldon looked at Amy as if she had grown another head.

"What?" he cried.

"I only like my pizza when it's _hot and hard._ " Amy spoke matter of factly, over-annunciating certain words.

Sheldon felt a twinge in his lower region and his throat was suddenly parched. He opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off.

"You of all people should know that it just doesn't _satisfy_ me when it's _soft_ and _cool_ "

Sheldon gulped, picking up immediately on the sexual innuendos the vixen was making to him.

Did she know what she was saying?

Of course she did, she was genius.

Amy glanced at her watch before pouting.

"I better get back to work, feel free to _finish what I started_ later!" Amy said with a wink as she left the room.


End file.
